Twitterpated Nicktoons
by dragoness100
Summary: Spring has arrived in the multiverse, and the four heroes are enjoying the day. But it's not long before it gets even better...Fluff and schmoop; it's schluff! (Published on DeviantArt on 9/24/13)


**Twitterpated Nicktoons**

The sun rose high on a spring afternoon and the smell of blossoms filled the air. Four boys were making their way through the park, relaxing and conversing.  
"It's simple, really," Jimmy Neutron was saying, "if you were to divide by zero, a black hole will appear somewhere in the universe."  
"Why?" asked Timmy Turner, licking his ice cream from the cone.  
The genius rolled his eyes and said, "I've already told you; reality does not accept mathematical inaccuracies and dividing nothing into nothing is on top of the 'does not compute' lists.

"And the universe answers by creating a black hole?" inquired Danny Fenton, raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"  
"Well, the universe has created more extreme phenomenon than that, for example..."  
Jimmy trailed off when he bumped into Spongebob Squarepants, who had stopped walking. "Guys, look at that!" exclaimed the sea sponge, pointing up.

The three followed his gaze and watched as two, majestic eagles circled one another. After a while they came together and locked talons, spiraling towards the ground at high speed. Before they crashed, though, the two broke apart and started to the mountains.  
Danny watched as the birds disappeared and wondered out loud, "Wow, what do you think that was all about?"

"Do you think they were fightin' or somethin'?" Timmy quizzed, chewing on the waffle cone.  
Jimmy commented, "That's what some eagles will do with a potential mate; they will perform a courtship dance in the sky. It's really quite extraordinary."  
Spongebob smiled slyly. "It must be that time of the year again," he said, "a time when everyone gets that funny feeling inside."  
"What 'funny feeling'?" asked Danny.

"You know, twitterpated."  
Jimmy, Danny and Timmy all said, "Twitterpated?"  
Spongebob nodded but then saw the confused looks on his friends' faces. "You guys don't know what 'twitterpated' means, do ya?"  
"Does it have to do somethin' with birds?" replied Timmy.

The sponge laughed, "BAHAHAHA, no, silly! It's that feeling you get when...you know what, I'll can explain it better." He cleared his throat and told the story of being 'twitterpated',  
"So, you're strollin' along, mindin' your own business, when all of the sudden, you come across a cute girl!"  
Then Spongebob began gesturing the feelings, "First your heart begins to pound in your chest, your stomach is filled with butterflies and your legs suddenly go weak. Then your head starts to spin, like this: WHEEEEEEEE!" and the sponge spun his square head around really fast, surprising Jimmy, Danny and Timmy.

Spongebob stopped his head from spinning and a calm look came over him. "And then, you feel as light as air, and soon your body's floating among the clouds." He stood on his toes and swayed his square body from side to side.  
"But you've gotta be careful," he warned, coming out of his trance, "because you could get stuck there and not come down. What's more, it could happen to anyone, including us!"

"Oh, please," replied Timmy, wiping off the ice cream from his mouth, "I don't want cooties from some girl."  
Jimmy implied, "Well, being attracted to a female doesn't mean you have cooties."  
"Besides, you'll have fun falling for a girl when you're older," added Danny, smiling.  
Spongebob gazed at the teen with sparkling eyes, "Like you falling for Sam?"

Danny shyly shrugged and blushed a little. The sponge chuckled and said, "Never mind, buddy, how about we play catch?"  
"Best idea ever," muttered Timmy as he and the three heroes started towards the field. 

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away, four girls were hanging out amongst the trees, braiding each other's hair.  
"Ya know," said Sam Manson as Cindy Vortex played with the goth's hair, "I thought that this would be boring, but it's actually kinda relaxing."  
The blond girl nodded. "And I thought I'd never be braiding a goth's hair, but I guess there's a first time for everything."  
Sandy Cheeks gently tugged at Dani Fenton's jet-black hair and awed, "My, this right here is new to me; ya'll sure I'm doing it right?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Cheeks," replied Danny's cousin, "it feels kinda funny havin' furry hands on my head, but it's not that bad, actually."  
"Please, call me Sandy; Mrs. Cheeks is for my ma."  
The girls began to hear shouting and stood up, looking from behind the trees. In the open field of the park, they saw the boys tossing and catching a football. They smiled and adjusted their hair and clothes.

"I wonder what the boys will think of our new hair," pondered Cindy out loud.  
Sam began trekking across the field. "Only one way to find out." The other three soon followed her. 

* * *

Danny readied himself as the football flew towards him. With a big jump he caught it, but was unable to rebalance and fell on his behind.  
Timmy smirked, "Nice catch, Fenton."  
The teen glared and stood up, chucking the ball at the snickering bucktooth boy. Timmy yelped and dodged it just in time.  
"Nice dodge, Turner," Danny remarked sarcastically.

As Timmy stood up, the boys were approached by Sam, Cindy, Dani and Sandy. "Hi, guys!" they chimed.  
Jimmy was picking up the ball when he hear the girl's voices and turned to smile at them. That's when he noticed Cindy, looking a little different. All at once, a warm fuzzy feeling welded up inside the genius's belly. He blinked several times and cocked his head to the side.

Spongebob noticed Jimmy's sudden and strange behavior. "Whacha lookin' at, Jim?" he asked before staring at Sandy's new attire. He, too, began to feel a little funny about her. A big, goofy smile spread across the sponge's face and his sky blue eyes lit up.

Danny saw the two acting strange and followed their gaze. He did a double take when the teen spied Sam and a tingly feeling zipped up from his feet all the way to his head. He began to breathe heavily as if he was in a big, ghost fight.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at the three dudes that were acting funny. He shook his head before turning to Dani and that's when he realized that whatever was acting on his three friends had gotten him, too. Sweat had begun trickling down his palms as Timmy was barely able to stand with his wobbly legs.

The girls soon noted the guys suspicious behavior. "Uh, are you guys okay?" asked Sam, unsure.  
A quivering grin appeared on Danny's face. "Uh huh," he muttered in a ditsy tone.  
Sandy observed the boys for a moment before realizing what was going on. A sly smile crossed her face as she said, "Oh, these boys are fine. They're just happy to see us, that's all."

The three girls looked at her strangely until the squirrel gave them a wink. Suddenly they understood and smiled, too. Sandy walked up to Spongebob, who was still standing there with that grin on his face.  
"Hey, Spongebob," she greeted him, "how's about we get some of that frozen cow juice?"  
The sponge beamed even brighter at the suggestion and nodded eagerly. He and Sandy thus walked together down the field to the path. The three other girls caught up to their respective boys and tugged them away, following the squirrel and the excited Spongebob.

However, in the brush nearby, four evil men were watching the entire scenario with a special telescope. Plankton took his eye off from it and glanced at the others.  
"Can you believe that?" he snickered, "That Spongeboob and his friends are hanging out with their girlfriends."  
Professor Calamitous crossed his arms in pride. "I told you that we would find them...um...uhh...here. Their hormones will keep them occupied until we...um..."  
"I think what you mean is now that they're distracted," schemed Denzel Crocker, "we can pounce on them and steal Timmy Turner's..." He spazed out, "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Vlad Plasmious twisted a finger in his ear and snarled, "Could you not do that so close to me? I'm gonna go deaf with you nincompoops screaming at the top of your lungs!" He composed himself and looked through the telescope. "Once we're done with those little brats, they wouldn't know what hit them."  
The team of supervillains sneered as they sneakily followed the heroes. 

* * *

After getting their ice cream, the boys were happily strolling through the park with their girls; Spongebob with Sandy, Timmy with Dani, Danny with Sam and Jimmy with Cindy.  
Sitting on a park bench, the sponge and squirrel were enjoying their treats. Spongebob was so happy to be next to Sandy; she was always so nice to him ever since they first met. He really enjoyed doing karate and extreme sports with her.

Sandy, too, was enjoying the sponge's company; although he was a little strange and annoying at first, she had grown to like his antics over time. She scooted closer to Spongebob.  
"It sure is a beautiful day today," she said, starting a conversion.  
Spongebob smiled at her, ice cream on his face, "Yep, it sure is. Especially with you around."

The squirrel cocked an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"  
"Nothin'," Spongebob quickly said, blushing a little. He buried himself in the his ice cream, using his tongue to lap up the last bits of the desert.  
Sandy grinned and put her furry arm around Spongebob. He stiffened in surprise, but began to relax as she rubbed his square head. "Ooh, that feels nice," the sponge said, sighing. 

* * *

Timmy's heart pounded in his chest as he sat next to Dani under a shady tree. Although the bucktooth kid had only known her after Danny introduced them a couple weeks ago, Timmy was always thrilled to be with her.  
He coolly put an arm behind his head and said, "So, how are things goin' with your new family?"  
Dani grinned, "Great; the Fentons accepted me completely. In fact, Mr. Fenton wants me to join his ghost hunting faction. He says that I could help him while Danny's away fighting evil ghosts."

"That sounds awesome," agreed Timmy, "I'm sure you'll do fantastic, and if you need anything, I'll be there for you."  
The ghost girl beamed at the bucktooth kid. "Really? That means a lot to me, Timmy. Thanks." She then gave him a hug. Timmy's eyes widen in surprise and his entire face blushed bright red. 

* * *

Lying on one side of a rolling hill, Danny and Sam had finished their ice cream and were unwinding. The goth scooted closer to the teen, feeling a little shy. Slowly, she placed her head on his chest and sighed, "I'm glad that we are finally gonna have some time together, just the two of us."  
Danny felt even more shy than Sam and swallowed long and hard. The goth teen just smiled and suddenly rubbed her nose onto his. That little gesture made Danny grin from ear to ear and blushed several shades of red.

Sam giggled at her boyfriend's behavior. "Ya know, I never realized how cute you are."  
The ghost teen shyly lowered his head. "Aw..." Danny sheepishly muttered.  
"Or how handsome you are," she finished, walking her fingers up the teen's chest and onto his chin.  
A shiver of excitement raced down through Danny's body. He relaxed and lay on his back, happiness filling his body. 

* * *

Cindy sighed and leaned on her hand as Jimmy was talking. The two of them were standing on a wooden bridge, over a babbling, clear creek.  
"...So the Higgs field gives mass to elementary particles and the Higgs boson is an expression of that phenomenon," the genius continued, "Without it, there wouldn't be any particles or atoms or stars, planets, gas or anything."  
The blond just sighed again and said, "Yeah huh, that's amazing. So we wouldn't exist either?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Nope, but fortunately the field is stable enough for the particles to gain mass and-" He was stopped when Cindy put a finger on his lips.  
"Let's not talk about Higg's stuff and focus on each other," she whispered.  
The boy genius turned scarlet. "What?! I mean, what could be more-" Again he was stopped and Cindy wrapped her arms around him in glee. Jimmy felt that weird feeling again and fell silent, warmth wrapping him up like a blanket from the dryer. 

* * *

Spongebob stretched his arms and relaxed. Sandy was taking a quick nap next to him. _Maybe I'd better do the same_ , wondered the sponge. His eyes were just about to close when he hear maniacal laughter.  
Spongebob jumped up in surprise, recognizing the voice. He looked around and saw Plankton, standing in front of him and holding a blaster in his hands.  
"Hey, Spongebob," he sarcastically greeted, "how's it goin' with your girlfriend?"

The sponge blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just...enjoying each other's company."  
Sandy yawned and opened her eyes. "What's with all the ruckus?" Then she saw the one-eyed protozoa and snarled, "Plankton! Whadda think yer doin' here?"  
Plankton readied his weapon. "Oh, just to give Spongebob a present."

"Ooh, really? What is it?" asked the sponge excitedly and naively. Without another word, the evil protozoa blasted Spongebob away, causing him to crash into a tree.  
"Spongebob!" exclaimed Sandy. She turned to glare at Plankton, but he had already vanished.  
Spongebob had come to and was looking around until he realized he was on a branch. "Yikes!" he yelped as he clung to the branch, "I don't like heights!"

Sandy came over to him. "Spongebob, ya'll better tell yer friends that one-eyed varmint is here."  
"Yeah, okay," said Spongebob as he tentatively slid down the tree and onto the ground. "You'd better go, though; it's much too dangerous." He told her and dashed off to look for his friends. 

* * *

Timmy was talking to Dani, finally relaxing; "So, anyway, the Crimson Chin could totally beat up Crash Nebula anytime."  
Dani lifted an eyebrow, confused. "How?"  
"Duh, by using his awesome Chin powers! I mean, Crash Nebula was pretty cool at first but after he was defeated by...Crocker!"  
"He was defeated by that crazy guy who's always after your fairy friends?"

Timmy was shaking, "No, Crocker!" and he pointed in front of them. Towering over the two was the crazy teacher, holding a giant butterfly net.  
"Turner!" he exclaimed, "I've come for your FAIRIES!" He then raised his net.  
Timmy cried, "Look out!" and pushed Dani out of the way before the net could get them. The bucktooth kid stood up and snarled at Crocker, "If you touch her, I'll..."

"You'll what, fling stars at me?" sneered the lunatic, and began chasing them. Timmy and Dani ran together, but the bucktooth kid stopped for a second behind a tree. He grabbed Dani and said, "I need you to hide somewhere so Crocker won't hurt you."  
"What?!" exclaimed the girl, "But-"  
Timmy didn't say another word and sped off with Crocker trailing behind him and leaving Dani standing there, stunned. 

* * *

Sam sat up, smiling at Danny who was still lying on his back. He returned the smile and sat up too. They looked deep into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Finally Sam put her hand on his and inquired, "So, you've got any plans for tonight?"  
Danny smiled coolly at her, "Nope, do you?"  
Before she could answer, a ghost ray blasted them apart. When Danny and Sam stood up, Vlad Plasmious was floating over them.

"How adorable," he sneered, "the two lovebirds are setting up a date. Well, you'll have to excuse Daniel; he's got other plans."  
Danny transformed into his ghost form and snarled, "I'm really not in the mood for fighting, but this shouldn't take long." He launched into the air and threw a powerful punch at the evil ghost.

Vlad coolly dodged the attack and zapped the teen with his ghost ray in the back. With a yelp of pain, Danny fell to the ground, stunned. Sam raced towards him, but Vlad stopped her and picked the goth up by the hand.  
"A creepy teenager like you will never stand a chance against me," he growled and his other hand glowed green with ghost energy, readying another attack.

Danny saw this and, letting out a cry of rage, bashed Vlad upside his head, causing him to release Sam. The ghost teen helped Sam to her feet and asked, "Are you alright?"  
The goth looked up at her boyfriend. She was amazed to see him so worried.  
Danny told her, "I need you to get outta here; Vlad's too dangerous. I'll go get the others and we'll fight 'em off."

She looked a little angry but obliged and nodded. The ghost teen looked over her and saw that Vlad was coming to. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and darted away into the air. 

* * *

"Hehehe," muttered a ditsy Jimmy as Cindy lovingly tickled under his chin. The two of them were so distracted that they didn't see Spongebob rush over to them.  
"JIMMY!" screamed the sponge as he popped in between them and causing the two to fall backward. "Plankton's here and he's comin' to get me! Help!"  
Jimmy and Cindy stood up, a little ticked that he had ruined their moment. "Spongebob, you've fought him before," gridded the genius, "What makes today so different?"

"This, Neutron!"  
The three of them spun around to see Professor Calamitous holding a large phaser gun and pointing it at them. "EAT...urm...LASERS!" he snarled and the weapon shot a powerful beam towards them.  
Jimmy, Cindy and Spongebob dodged just in time. The genius glared at the mad scientist and growled, "I don't have time for this, Calamitous!" and pulled out his Tornado Blaster. He blew away the professor, sending him screaming several feet into the thicket.

Jimmy turned to Cindy and said, "You'd better go; I'll take care of that dipstick."  
"You mean 'we'll' take care of that dipstick," corrected Spongebob and received a glare from the genius, still mad about what happened earlier, before the two of them trotted off to find the others. 

* * *

Timmy was racing down the path when he spotted something flying through the air.  
"Danny!" he cried out.  
The ghost hero saw him and landed on the ground next to the kid. "Lemme guess," he quizzed, "Crocker's after you too."  
Timmy nodded, but before he could say anything else, Jimmy and Spongebob ran up to them.

The sponge quickly scurried under Danny's legs in fright. "Plankton's after me! We've gotta do somethin' about 'em!"  
"Oh, we'll do somethin' about 'em all right," growled Jimmy as he readied his weapon.  
"Is that so?"

The heroes turned to the cold voice and their hearts skipped a beat; the four villains had caught up with them and had their weapons aimed at the kids.  
"Time to get our revenge," snarled Plankton and fired his blaster. Spongebob blew a large bubble and the beam destroyed it, sending a flurry of smaller bubbles and clouding the Syndicate's view.

While they were distracted, the four boys attacked with ghost rays, karate chops, Shooting Stars and gusts from the Tornado Blaster. Moments later, however, the bubble screen cleared and the villains saw the heroes, enabling them to pound the team to the ground.  
Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy were too stunned to move as the Syndicate bared down on them. Suddenly, a blast of light shocked the villains. Spinning around, they were surprised at what they saw.

Sandy had a wooden laser gun, Cindy was aiming with a megaphone, Sam had the Fenton Fisher and Dani had transformed into her ghost form.  
"You'd better leave them alone," warned the ghost girl, her fists glowing, "or else..."  
The Syndicate blinked and laughed. "Or else...umm...uhh...nevermind, DESTROY THEM!" roared Calamitous as he and the others attacked.

The girls were ready and, to the astonishment of the boys, they fought back hard; Cindy used the megaphone to stun the villains before Dani lashed out with a fury of ghost rays. Then, before they could recover, the Syndicate were blasted by Sandy's weapon and finally subdued by the Fenton Fisher.

After the girls finished wrapping the villains in the special fishing line, they raced to the stunned boys. "You fellas ok?" asked Sandy, helping Spongebob up.  
"That was so cool, Sandy!" cheered the sponge and hugging her, "You girls really saved our butts!"  
Jimmy agreed, gazing at Cindy, "Indeed; I thought that-"  
Sam interrupted, "You thought that because we're girls means that we need protection?"

"What?! No, no, that's not it at all..." stammered the genius.  
The girls laughed and Dani said, "We're joking; we knew you guys just wanted to protect us."  
"But, really," Sandy added, "we can handle ourselves better than a turtle caught in a riptide."  
The girls came close to their respective guys. "Of course, we can always thank you for protecting us," said Cindy and, in unison, the girls gave the boys a big smooch on their mouths.

Once they broke apart, the girls notice a big change in the guys; a big, grin crossed Spongebob's face and he fell backwards with a squeak, Timmy's legs finally gave way and he sat on his behind with a dopey expression, Jimmy swayed from side to side in his own little world and Danny sighed heavily with a smile and began to float up.

Sam grabbed the teen's ankles to bring him back down and told the others, "Talk about havin' your head in the clouds."  
The girls laughed as the boys continued to stand, their spirits flying high in the air.

 **The End**


End file.
